chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Italian/FAQ
='FAQ'= D. Cos'è il CHDK? R. Il CHDK (Canon Hacking Development Kit) è un software che permette di estendere le funzionalità di alcuni modelli di fotocamere Canon (vedi più avanti). Non è un firmware in quanto non sovrascrive per nulla il firmware di fabbrica presente nella ROM della fotocamera. Si comporta invece come un software che, per farsi eseguire dalla fotocamera, sfrutta il trucco di spacciarsi per un aggiornamento del firmware poi, una volta caricato in memoria, lavora sulle funzionalità di basso livello della macchina che presenta tramite un'interfaccia grafica ben integrata con le opzioni di fabbrica e completamente personalizzabile. È questa la chiave della sua forza e al contempo dei suoi limiti, infatti a causa dei motivi appena citati non potrà mai aggiungere funzionalità che vadano al di là di quanto l'hardware della fotocamera è programmato per fare. --- D. Cosa consente di fare il programma? R. Una volta caricato, il programma permette di: * Personalizzare il menu proprio di CHDK * Estendere il tempo di esposizione fino a 2048 s ed a 1/60.000 s * Estendere l'apertura del diaframma (i limiti dipendono dai modelli) * Scattare immagini nel formato RAW (cos'è il formato RAW?) * Visualizzare diversi tipi di istogrammi, in tempo reale * Attivare la modalità Zebra, con evidenziazione in tempo reale delle zone sovra- e sotto-esposte * Calcolare la profondità di campo (DOF) * Disporre dell'indicatore della carica rimanente della batteria * Disporre dell'indicatore dello spazio rimanente per immagini RAW e Video * Avere la possibilità di scatto da remoto tramite USB * Implementare altre modalità di bracketing (cos'è il bracketing?) * Eliminare il limite di 1 GB per i video * Effettuare zoom durante la funzione video e scegliere il tipo di compressione * Modificare i valori di apertura, diaframma e ISO * Disporre di griglie modificabili * Disporre di un file browser * Disporre di un visualizzatore di file di testo * Disporre di un calendario * Altri strumenti e giochi * Display modificabile * Esecuzione di Scripts Il progetto è in continua evoluzione, quindi altre caratteristiche saranno implementate in seguito. ---- D. Quali modelli sono supportati? R. Per adesso il programma CHDK è disponibile solo per i seguenti modelli di fotocamere Canon: Ma in teoria può essere modificato per supportare qualunque fotocamera basata sulla piattaforma DIGIC II o DIGIC III. o DIGIC IV(How do you do this? (inglese)). :Se la tua fotocamera non è nella lista non esiste un programma CHDK che puoi usare al momento ! ---- D. Come vedere la versione del firmware della fotocamera R. Bisogna seguire la seguente procedura: * Si crea un file denominato vers.req (non importa se vuoto, l'importante è il nome) e lo si carica sulla SD (se non hai un lettore di memorie viene spiegato più avanti come guarda l'uploader!) * Si accende la fotocamera in modalità "visualizzazione" (è importante che si accenda subito in questa modalità e non avvenga che si accenda in modalità "scatto" e poi si passi a "visualizzazione"!) * Tenendo premuto il pulsante centrale si preme anche il pulsante , a questo punto dovrebbe comparire un messaggio di testo simile al seguente: Canon Powershot S5 IS P-ID: 3456 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.01A E18 May 29 2007 18:17:20 dove 1.01A indica la versione di firmware originale installato nella fotocamera. Creare il file vers.req *'Windows' :Un modo è entrare in modalità DOS quindi eseguire: : copy nul vers.req :Copiarlo nella SD. :Un altro modo è creare un file di testo vuoto con Notepad quindi rinominarlo "vers.req". :Un altro modo ancora è aprire Risorse del computer, selezionare il disco che corrisponde alla SD, quindi tasto destro nella finestra e scegliere "Nuovo..." e poi Documento di Testo. Verrà creato un documento vuoto che dovrà poi essere rinominato in "ver.req" (E' importante che vengano visualizzate anche le estensioni dei file, altrimenti il nuovo file avrà come nome "vers.req.txt"). *'GNU/Linux o sistemi *nix' :Sui sistemi *nix (Linux, Solaris, BSD etc.), dalla shell entrare nella SD (dopo averla montata) e dare il seguente comando: : touch ver.req *'Sistemi Mac' :Aprire un nuovo documento in TextEdit, salvarlo come "ver.req", e poi selezionare la cartella della SD Importante: cambiare la codifica da Western (Mac OS Roman) a Unicode (UTF-16), e deselezionare "se non viene fornita alcuna estensione utilizzare .txt". Infine cliccare su salva (siate più specifici, da dove si compie l'azione del cambio da Western (Mac OS Roman) a Unicode (UTF-16)??? ) NOTA il firmware della fotocamera NON ha una sigla del tipo 1.0.0.0 o 1.0.1.0! Il numero deve essere simile a 1.01e. In caso contrario c'è stato un errore nella procedura: riprova. Alcune fotocamere prevedono un file vers.req e la presenza del solo file ver.req potrebbe non essere sufficiente. In questo caso premendo e apparirà l'orario. Se questo dovesse accadere, occorre creare sulla SD un file chiamato "vers.req" anziché "ver.req" (per maggior sicurezza createli entrambi). ---- D. Da dove lo scarico e quale delle molteplici versioni diverse devo scaricare? R.'''Attualmente si sono ormai sviluppate molti fork di CHDK, e nella pagina dei Download (inglese) è possibile scaricare le varie versioni. Ultimamente (agosto 2008) a un anno dalle ultime build di GrAnd considerate come la base stabile del CHDK e dopo l'introduzione delle innumerevoli funzioni dell'Allbest (che sono state integrate anche nelle versioni considerate di prova della GrAnd), l'arrivo di molti altri sviluppatori sta dando vita ad una nuova versione che vede il contributo collaborativo degli autori delle precendenti versioni e dei nuovi arrivati. Probabilmente sarà questa versione la prossima di riferimento nel progetto del CHDK e viste le aspettative e gli obiettivi che si prefigge è stata denominata '''MoreBest. ---- D. Una volta scaricata una versione, come si carica sulla fotocamera? R. Bisogna solamente copiare i due file DISKBOOT.BIN e PS.FIR presenti nell'archivio compresso sulla tua scheda di memoria SD (non c'è bisogno di metterli in alcuna cartella fanno tutto loro al primo avvio! ). Infatti il primo si preoccupa di far fare il boot al secondo che è il firmware vero e proprio (anche se sarebbe più opportuno chiamarlo sideware visto che si affianca al sistema originale estendendolo). Per fare ciò i modi sono due o hai un lettore di schede di memorie oppure usi la fotocamera stessa come lettore/scrittore di SD, anche se normalmente non è possibile caricare file che non siano immagini sulla fotocamera. NOTA: Il metodo più pratico per gestire completamente la scheda SD (scaricare la versione di CHDK, fare il backup delle cartelle personalizzate presenti sulla SD -e ripristinarle-, formattare FAT16 la SD etc.) è utilizzare il software CardTricks. Caricare i file usando direttamente la fotocamera Tramite un programma detto Uploader (scaricalo qui!) puoi caricare qualsiasi file sulla tua SD (purché ci sia spazio sufficiente). Per usare l'Uploader, dopo aver scaricato l'archivio al collegamento sopra citato, estrai la cartella del tuo modello di fotocamera (ma se non c'è il tuo, di solito funziona anche con uno qualsiasi), dentro vi troverai un file di testo chiamato FirmInfo.txt che serve a dire all'eseguibile come caricare un file, ed è fatto così: File Name DISKBOOT.BIN Model Name(s) Canon PowerShot A710 IS Version 1.0.1.0 Capacity (KB) 2048 Nei vari campi devi inserire le informazioni: *nel primo bisogna mettere il nome esatto del file da caricare *nel secondo il tuo modello di fotocamera *il terzo è meglio lasciarlo stare così com'è *nel quarto la capacità della scheda di memoria in kB (comunque questo è un parametro che serve solo per evitare di caricare file più grandi della SD, quindi in pratica funziona quasi con qualsiasi dimensione). Dopo aver fatto ciò metti nella stessa cartella dell'uploader il file che vuoi caricare quindi avvia l'eseguibile, che ti dirà cosa fare: in pratica connettere alla porta USB la fotocamera e accenderla. In men che non si dica avrai i tuoi file nella memoria SD della fotocamera pronti all'uso. La cosa interessante è che con questo metodo puoi caricare tutti i file che vuoi (non solo il firmware, basta solo mettere il nome giusto), benché sei costretto a farlo per uno alla volta e non è possibile metterli in cartelle specifiche sulla SD, ma in realtà si può ovviare a quest'ultimo inconveniente utilizzando il "navigatore file" del CHDK con cui è possibile spostare il file caricato nella giusta cartella con il copia e incolla! ---- D. Come si avvia il CDHK? R. Una volta caricati i due file del CHDK, per eseguirlo basta accendere la fotocamera in modalità "visualizzazione", premere il pulsante e scorrere fino a trovare la nuova voce "Firm Update..."e confermare con OK (di solito l'ultima in basso). Dopo poco la fotocamera si riavvierà facendo brillare per un attimo la luce blu del tasto "direct print": ciò ti conferma che è stato avviato il CHDK. ---- D. Dopo averlo caricato, se spengo e accendo c'è ancora? R. No, il CHDK va riavviato ogni volta con la precedente procedura in quanto si carica nella memoria volatile. Tuttavia se lo si usa spesso si può evitare la noia di riavviarlo ogni volta, rendendo la scheda SD bootable. Per far questo, entrare nel menu di CHDK, Menu principale >Parametri vari >Parametri di debug, selezionando "Rendi card avviabile" e poi semplicemente bloccando la SD, cioè spostando il ponticello su lock. Così facendo in realtà non si impedisce la scrittura sulla scheda di memoria ma si rende la SD avviabile (esattamente come se fosse un floppy o un CD di boot). Ultima nota riguardo all'avvio automatico: esso funziona solo sulle schede formattate in FAT16 (quindi se non vi funziona è molto probabile che abbiate formattato la SD in FAT32), tuttavia le SD di solito conviene formattarle con la fotocamera che spesso non supporta quelle superiori a 2GB (proprio perché formatta in FAT16) quindi il problema non dovrebbe presentarsi in condizioni normali. ---- D. Come accedere alle funzionalità del CHDK? R. Utilizzando ancora una volta la fotocamera in modalità Visualizzazione (simbolo play), le funzionalità di CHDK si controllano tramite un menù aggiuntivo a cui si accede entrando in modalità '''. Per fare ciò si deve usare l'inutilizzatissimo tasto '''direct print (quello che lampeggia in blu quando caricate il CHDK ma anche quando scatterete in RAW). Quindi cliccando il tasto si abilita l' e vedrete infatti una piccola scritta in basso che ve lo conferma, dopodiché potete accedere al menù del CHDK cliccando (ovviamente) il tasto . Nella fotocamera canon S5iS, per utilizzare il CHDK passare dalla modalita PLAY a Quella di scatto senza spegnere la camera, per accedere al menu del CHDK premere il pulsante "direct print" una volta, sul display appare la scritta ALT, premere il tasto MENU e apparira il menu principale del CHDK. La prima volta conviene impostare alcuni parametri fondamentali e come "raw file in dir with jpeg " su ON (bollino ) perche alcuni software utilizzano gli exif del jpeg con lo stesso nome del raw, per settarsi senza avere un file di configurazione apposito per la S5iS. Premendo invece il pulsante "direct print" una volta, seguito dal tasto SET, si accede al menu secondario dove si possono impostare altri parametri. ---- Tradurre CHDK in italiano A partire dalle ultime versioni GrAnd è stata aggiunta la possibilità di localizzare CHDK tramite un file di testo con estensione .lng, tipicamente salvato nel percorso /CHDK/language/ (anche se può essere caricato da qualunque altro percorso). La localizzazione si carica dal menù di CHDK, alla voce "visualizzazione", quindi "lingua" e scegliendo infine il file di testo (che si sarà precedentemente caricato sulla SD con i metodi già descritti) e denominato italian.lng in cui si sarà ricopiato esattamente ciò che si vede nella casella di che si raggiunge dalla voce relativa alla propria lingua in questa pagina del wiki. ---- D. Come si possono salvare le impostazioni dopo aver aggiornato CHDK?? R. Basta fare il backup del file di configurazione che si trova sotto /CHDK/CHDK.CFG e ripristinarlo dopo aver aggiornato i file DISKBOOT.BIN e PS.FIR ---- Category:Italian Category:Help